


Дурная примета

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Humanized, Humor, Light Petting, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Есть в их отряде такая примета: если враг выбил Рико челюсть — настроение у Ковальски резко испортится...
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 7 Драбблы и мини R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Дурная примета

Прапор размешивал в чае сахар совершенно бесшумно — старательно следя, чтобы ложечка не стукнула о стенку чашки, — и то и дело поглядывал на Ковальски. Тот зашел на кухню минуту назад, буркнул что-то, что при большой фантазии можно было бы принять за «добрутр», но в чем не было ни грамма этого самого «добр», и полез за кофе. Вид у него при этом был такой, словно лейтенант всерьез размышлял — не залить ли кипяток сразу в банку, чего мелочиться-то. Первую кружку, подцепленную с полки, он уронил, но вместо того, чтобы поднять, злобно пнул, и та улетела куда-то в коридор, печально звякнув на прощанье. Благо, кружки армейские, жестяные. Второй повезло больше: ею только бахнули об стол с чувством глубокого недовольства всем миром и принялись священнодействовать.

Что самое удивительное, на протяжении всей этой сцены Шкипер не проронил ни слова. Сидел в любимом, самом плохо простреливающемся углу с газетой и при появлении этого источающего негативные флюиды исчадия зла в облике его обычно тихого зама, только убрал ноги под стол. Прапор счел за лучшее последовать примеру командира и не высовываться.

Ковальски заварил себе кофе, который по консистенции был ближе к асфальту, плюхнул на тарелку ложку салата, швырнул пару тостов и со всеми этими сокровищами удалился в лабораторию, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

Прапор, убедившись, что опасность миновала, шепотом поинтересовался:

— Это что было?

— Вчера на миссии один контрабандист по кличке Кирпич неудачно отметелил Рико, — пояснил так же шепотом Шкипер, заставляя младшего задуматься о том, а как вообще можно отметелить «удачно». Тем более, что с точки зрения Прапора ничего по-настоящему плохого вчера не произошло: ну да, они подрались, всем досталось, но Рико отделался парой ножевых ударов в неопасные места, выбитой челюстью и несколькими мелкими травмами, о которых они обычно даже не говорили, не считая за неприятности — кто тут будет считать синяки и ушибы, спрашивается…

— Ну и что?

— Не цепляйся к Ковальски после того, как кто-то выбьет Рико челюсть. Примета плохая. Да ты и сам видишь.

Прапор видел. Да и кто бы не увидел. Впрочем, если бы кто-то спросил Шкипера, он бы ответил, что юный их товарищ, может, и видит, но не все смекает. Сам-то он отлично понимал истинную суть приметы: злополучный Кирпич, так неудачно двинувший их подрывнику по зубам, на несколько дней лишил Ковальски привычного орального допинга. Долгих и глубоких отсосов, проще говоря. Рико, сам того не ведая, изловчился за последние пару лет найти управу на мерзкий нрав их лейтенанта и умудрялся делать его не настолько неприятным. Вечером они с Ковальски всегда уединялись в лаборатории, иногда и до утра, и это, конечно, было плохо для вопросов дисциплины, но очень хорошо для мозгов Шкипера, на которые никто не капал. Где-то в глубине души он всегда подозревал, что вечная неудовлетворенность Ковальски окружающей жизнью не абстрактна, а вполне-таки конкретна. И Рико эту теорию только подтверждал.

Регулярный длительный и нежный минет напарника примирял Ковальски с действительностью, однако, когда какой-нибудь очередной Кирпич лишал его этого удовольствия — внутренние демоны только и ждали повода вырваться на волю. А Шкипер совершенно не хотел попадать под их удар, и Прапору бы не советовал — без уточнения излишних… подробностей.

Ковальски, между тем, как раз скармливал Рико очередную баночку детского питания — универсального источника необходимых веществ в такой ситуации. Зачем морочиться с блендером, если можно не морочиться, спрашивается…

Подрывник виновато поглядывал украдкой — чувствовал свою ответственность за дурное расположение духа Ковальски, хотя с Рико тот старался быть помягче. Когда все было в порядке, он сам не понимал, зачем шипеть на людей, если можно просто игнорировать все, что ему не нравилось. Когда же случалось, как теперь, ему хотелось только свернуть шею дежурному Кирпичу.

— Ы-ы-ы, — со всей возможной поддержкой протянул его пациент. Ковальски потрепал его по рыжему хохолку волос, приведя тот в еще больший беспорядок.

— Не переживай, все нормально. От этого не умирают.

— Ы-ы-ы-ы!

— Я подожду тебя сколько нужно. Но ты и сам знаешь — ты делаешь это… потрясающе.

Рико отставил недоеденную банку и протянул руки. Ночью ему досталось немного: сначала Ковальски всех зашивал, вправлял его несчастную челюсть и все такое, а потом, когда остальные наконец оставили их вдвоем, забрался к Рико под бок, и у них случился чудесный расслабляющий петтинг, в котором Рико не хватало только поцелуев — настоящих, а не этого баловства с тыканьем своими губами в чужие. С другой стороны, у него был шанс наслаждаться чужим сбивающимся дыханием на грани стона: у Ковальски была навязчивая склонность тереться о партнера всем телом, впиваясь пальцами в мощные бока — это ему нравилось намного больше, чем обычно взаимное поглаживание членов. Рико ничего не имел против, но лично он вот любил, когда его обхватывала чужая узкая прохладная ладонь — так, чтобы до звезд в глазах. Так что сегодня Ковальски сделал, как ему нравилось: доил долго и изнуряюще, доводя до жалобного поскуливания, судорожной дрожи, и наконец — до мокрого блаженства. А особенно Рико нравилось, что даже после этого Ковальски его не выпускал — продолжал нежить, позволяя поймать все затухающие отголоски оргазма, пока Рико сам его не остановит. Со своей рукой у подрывника таких ощущений никогда не получалось.

И все это было безусловно прекрасно, но все же недостаточно для того, чтобы Ковальски не ворчал на весь белый свет и чтобы сам Рико чувствовал себя хорошо. Просто помочь друг другу кончить недостаточно. Им нужно… больше.

— Ы-ы-ы! — пожаловался он, утыкаясь лбом в лейтенанта, едва тот оказался в медвежьих объятьях. — Ы-ы-ы!..

— Знаю, родной. Но надо потерпеть. Как только будешь в порядке, обещаю, выпрошу у Шкипера увольнительную. На целый день. И ночь.

— Ы-ы! — просиял Рико, но тут же поморщился: улыбаться ему было больно. Ковальски погладил его по щеке, словно стараясь изгнать неприятные ощущения, затерев их своим касанием.

— Можешь заранее подумать, что ты хочешь делать.

— Ы! — Рико уже подумал и готов был перечислить. — Ы-ы!

— Как скажешь. Но я все равно не люблю любовные приключения на улице.

— Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы!

— Ну, пусть не совсем улица, но и не спальня, согласись.

— Ы!

— Естественно, раз обещал, но, повторюсь, предпочитаю снять номер. Впрочем, не слушай меня. Со вчера ещё настроение паршивое. А если твоя челюсть не пойдет на поправку быстро, через пару дней я соглашусь и правда на улице…

Рико мечтательно улыбнулся. В травмах определенно были свои плюсы, даже если они — дурная примета.


End file.
